High-speed coaxial electrical cables are often manufactured which include conductive drain wires in electrical contact with the outer conductive shielding thread. The cables and drain wires are jacketed together as a unit with an extruded protective polymer jacket. When utilized for the intended purpose of making signal connections and associated shield and drain wire connections, it is usually difficult for one terminating the cable, by particularly an automatic termination method, to establish on which side of the cable the drain wire is located so that the drain wire is not cut and may be easily found for proper termination. The prior art has shown that asymmetrically shaped coaxial cables allow for the drain wire to be located easily for termination. Industry trends are requiring the use of higher speed and smaller size coaxial cables. These new requirements are very difficult to meet with current art. Current art utilizes a tape wrapped or extruded porous insulation over the center conductor in order to achieve the velocity of signal propagation requirements. Porous insulation is susceptible to crushing when under pressure which could lead to coaxial cables having lower signal propagation velocity. The current shielding method is one in which the shield is tape wrapped or spirally wrapped around the cable core, methods which do not allow the drain wire to be located consistently and predictably. The customary methods for applying an outer protective jacket to the cable do not readily allow extrusion of a jacket other then a drawn down jacket sleeve on the cable core. This "sleeving" method of extrusion thus will not produce a cable profile or shape having distinct corners or edges.